falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
V81 OldRusty.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=10 |topic=00083AEF |trow=10 |before= |response=Is there more, sir? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is there more, ma'am? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm sorry. Did I miss a verbal cue? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to say something}'' Take your time, sir. Formulate those words carefully. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to say something}'' Take your time, mum. Formulate those words carefully. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to say something}'' Sir? Were you going to say something? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to say something}'' Mum? Were you going to say something? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to say something}'' Going to say something, sir? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to say something}'' Going to say something, mum? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for player to say something}'' Don't worry about me. Take a moment to think. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00176E9F |before=Tina: Oh, you've been working? Sure. I bet bossing around Old Rusty really takes it out of you. |response=''{Sarcastic - Listening to two people fight, side commenting. / Sarcastic}'' You've no idea, Miss DeLuca. |after=Bobby: Hey, will you both just get lost? You're killing my buzz here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00176E27 |before=Bobby: Hey, will you both just get lost? You're killing my buzz here. |response=''{More than happy to leave. / Sarcastic}'' With pleasure, sir. |after=Tina: Fine. Get caught. Then you won't have the choice to leave because the Overseer will make it for you. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=20 |topic=000A7CE2 |before= |response=''{Business-like. / Neutral}'' Please direct any maintenance requests to Mister DeLuca. They will be handled in the order they were received. |after=Player Default: I don't have any requests. |abxy=A}} |topic=001AC562 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I don't have any requests. |response=''{Friendly, relieved / Friendly}'' Better for the both of us. Unless you like waiting, of course. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, gossipy / Neutral}'' Mister DeLuca has good intentions, but let's just say his ability to prioritize is a bit lacking. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Curious / Friendly}'' I believe it has something to do with his sobriety. |after=Player Default: Sounds like a typical boss to me. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=001AC561 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: This Vault is a mess. |response=''{Gossipy tone, feeling is mutual. / Conspiratorial}'' I couldn't agree more, but believe me, it's not from lack of trying. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Making friendly conversation. / Friendly}'' If only Mister DeLuca would allow me to assist with general maintenance and cleanliness more often. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' But I believe he prefers to keep me reserved for his own needs, and those of his sister, of course. |after=Player Default: Sounds like a typical boss to me. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=001AC560 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: So you're programmed for Vault maintenance. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' An astute observation. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly explanation of his job. / Friendly}'' I assist Mister DeLuca with reactor maintenance, tending to the heart of the Vault. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' He prefers to supervise while giving me the privilege of fulfilling the tasks. |after=Player Default: Sounds like a typical boss to me. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=001AC55F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Staying pretty busy these days? |response=''{Answering a question / Neutral}'' Quite so. Mister DeLuca has made it his life's work to occupy my time. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Not only do I specialize in reactor maintenance, but now I am trained in doing his laundry, fetching libations, and generally picking up after him. |after=Player Default: Sounds like a typical boss to me. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=001AC55A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sounds like a typical boss to me. |response=''{Relieved / Relieved}'' It's a relief to hear you say so. Compared to his predecessor, Mister DeLuca has very little mechanical knowledge. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Gossiping / Conspiratorial}'' I almost thought him unqualified, but when it comes to delegation, he's top notch. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001AC559 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Mister DeLuca sounds like he prefers slacking off to actual work. |response=''{Friendly gossiping / Friendly}'' Ah yes, I've heard those very words repeated by several citizens of the Vault. However, they should be grateful. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly gossiping / Friendly}'' Mister DeLuca's knowledge of reactors is limited at best. It's really better he remains "hands off". |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=001AC558 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I don't know. He sounds pretty selfish to me. |response=''{Friendly disagreeing. / Friendly}'' Codswallop. Mister DeLuca ensures I tend to his sister's every need as well. He is quite generous when it comes to her. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I don't know. He sounds pretty selfish to me. |response=''{Friendly disagreeing. / Friendly}'' Codswallop. Mister DeLuca used to make sure I tended to his late sister's every need as well. He was quite generous when it came to her. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=001AC557 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Does he help out with any of the work? |response=''{Friendly conversation / Friendly}'' If memory serves, the last bit of work he performed was when Mister Whitaker forced him to clean up the supply room. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Recalling an amusing moment / Friendly}'' He was also quite vocal about his distaste for the job. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=29 |topic=0003F264 |trow=29 |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Mister DeLuca, I'm lacking specific orders at the moment. You might want to take care of that. Mister DeLuca? Are you listening? Oh dear. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' I've cleaned up around here as you requested. Although as usual, I'm a bit confused by the "and shit" part of your request. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{a bit huffy / Neutral}'' Sorry to be a bother, ma'am, but I'm lacking specific orders at the moment. You might want to see to that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Your room is picked up as best I can, Miss DeLuca. I really do wish you'd let me do more in there. Maybe even organize a drawer or two. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{self satisfied with his efforts. / Grateful}'' Those repairs are all finished. Everything is right as rain. Not that it rains in the Vault mind you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{fishing for attention / Concerned}'' It appears that I am out of things to do. I guess I'll wander the halls, looking for things to fix. All by myself. Just me. Wandering the halls. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{worried / Worried}'' Is it a little crowded in here, or is it just me? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{apologizing / Apologetic}'' Excuse my extremities. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{apology / Apologetic}'' Pardon me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Speaking with disdain. / Disgust}'' Why, if it isn't the devious outsider. Haven't you done enough? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with the player / Irritated}'' Mister DeLuca may have been a prize winning laggard, but he bloody well didn't deserve to die. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with the player / Irritated}'' Oh, it's you. I suppose I've you to thank for Miss DeLuca's stellar attitude of late. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with the player / Irritated}'' Haven't you another soul to corrupt somewhere? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with the player / Irritated}'' A word of advice, stay away from kiddies. You're not exactly the role model material they need at their age. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Thankful / Friendly}'' I must say, since Mr. DeLuca cleaned up his act, my life has become ten times more bearable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy / Happy}'' Now that Mr. DeLuca has cleaned up his act, perhaps he'd learn to clean up after himself as well. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Thankful / Friendly}'' I suppose I've you to thank for Mr. DeLuca's renewed interest in my work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy / Happy}'' It's quite the change you've brought over Mr. DeLuca. And for the better, if I may add. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy / Happy}'' I haven't seen Mr. DeLuca this well since he was a toddler. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Slight disdain, not a fan of the player / Disgust}'' I'm sorry, but I've no time for idle chatter. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Slight disdain, not a fan of the player / Disgust}'' Ah, the meddler. Don't you have some lives to ruin? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Slight disdain, not a fan of the player / Disgust}'' Oh, it's you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Slight disdain, not a fan of the player / Disgust}'' Shouldn't you be elsewhere? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Slight disdain, not a fan of the player / Disgust}'' Still here, I see. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reflecting on the deceased. / Somber}'' It's a shame how quickly drugs can turn one to violence. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reassuring the player and defending his past master / Somber}'' Robert DeLuca was a kind soul. Had he been of sound mind, he never would have hurt you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reflecting on the deceased / Somber}'' Poor Mister DeLuca. He was hardly himself when he died. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned about Tina. / Somber}'' I fear Miss DeLuca is quite distraught over the loss of her twin. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic / Apologetic}'' Please accept my humblest apologies that you had to see such a dark side of Mister DeLuca. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files